Si fuera de otra forma
by hikaru-the new hokage
Summary: la vida de un pequeño siempre puede dar giros inesperados, pero k sucede cuando es marcado para toda su vida, un romance entre hermanos que no se puede destruir  itasasu , lemon


Konnishiwa loved readers ahora continuo con mis traumas esta vez será con un itasasu cosa k dije que no haría en mi vida , y pues aki me ven haciendo uno . ¬ ¬

k cosas no?? En fin esto me inspire en todos mis sueños locos k he tenido y si preguntan por el lemon eso déjenlo sin comentarios. En este oneshot veremos comos sasuke relata lo que vivió alguna vez con su hermano uchiha itachi . pero mejor dejémonos de intrigaciones y comencemos la lectura n-n . nyan

aa y una cosa recuerden sasuke tiene 7 años

**itasasu- **

** SI FUERA DE OTRA FORMA **

**--------------------------------------------------------xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capi 1 : un día NO como cualquier otro**

Era un día lluvioso, el cielo negro me entristecía más de lo normal. Me situaba en una de las bancas del parque de konoha, en un aura solitaria.

Desde que mis padres habían salido en la mañana "por una noticia que les había hecho llegar "mi hermano había partido a quien sabe donde, por lo cual me sentía de la manera mas innecesaria.

La lluvia no cesaba, las gotas de agua resbalaban por mi blanca piel, que se arrugaba poco a poco en el tiempo que ya hacia sentado ahí.

Tiempo después , oí pisadas que se acercaban lentamente hacia mi , estas se detuvieron y una voz que me resultaba de lo mas familiar me hizo sentir un calor interno.

-otouto que rayos haces aquí mojándote, creí que estabas en casa – voltee, fijando con el rostro de mi aniki, llevaba puesta el típico pantalón blanco y playera negra con el símbolo uchiha, con un paraguas que lo cubría de toda intención del agua

-yo…solo pensé en caminar un rato , pero la lluvia inicio – observe el rostro de aniki volverse serio y preocupado

-y por que no regresaste a casa o al menos ir a un sitio donde refugiarte?!

Yo solo guarde silencio, no tenia otra explicación lógica , no debía enterarse de lo que tenia en mi mente , "débil" como solía decir el .

-será mejor ir a casa , no quiero que te resfríes – aniki se acerco a mi e intento cargarme , cosa la cual no quise.

Me pare de la banca y me fui , dejándolo atónito.

-jeje testarudo.

Continué con mi camino hasta llegar a mi meta, abrí la puerta, y como suponía , mis padres aun no había llegado.

Subí lentamente las escaleras , dejando un rastro de agua en cada escalón , llegue a mi habitación ,tome un poco de ropa y me dirigí al baño.

Después de un lapso de tiempo Salí , traía puesta mi pijama de abanicos ( literalmente los del clan uchiha)

Me dirigí a las escaleras las cuales baje cautelosamente , oía voces , mis padres ya habrán regresado : era lo que pensaba , cosa que , estaba totalmente errado.

Entonces que eran aquellas voces , mire a la puerta que estaba abierta , en ese entonces recordé que la había dejado en ese estado.

Baje tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, poco a poco el nerviosismo llego , y mi intrigacion llevaba el 100 activo , llegue a la sala , el lugar de donde provenían aquellos distorsionados ruidos, mire por un extremo de la puerta.

Solo era el televisor prendido , y quien era el causante de su función , había sido mi aniki que había llegado a casa

-ah eres tu aniki – lo mire sin expresión alguna

-otouto , eres un niño sin sentido, como dejaste la puerta abierta , capaz y te rapta alguien – me decía en un tono burlista , pero a su ves preocupado.

-y dime quien me hubiera raptado? – le dije con sarcasmo.

-si yo no fuera tu aniki , ten por seguro que yo lo hubiera hecho

Sentía mis mejillas arder , las manos me temblaban al ver su mirada que parecía a travesarme en cada segundo , que era esto . no le tome importancia solo me tranquilice y me fui a sentar junto a el en el sillón.

Ya acomodado la conversación dio abertura.

-otouto esa pijama no te queda grande? – veía su cabeza subir y bajar , prácticamente me estaba mí rujiando .

No pude resistir sonrojarme , me quedaba paralizado a las miradas de el, aun no comprendía el por que mis reacciones , si solo era mi aniki

-si y? a ti que te incumbe

-vaya , vaya hoy se levantaron de mal humor hee? Jajaja – odio que se ría , siempre se ve tan…ahg maldita mente

-y que tiene eso de malo! – aproveche la situación para sacarle la lengua

-que odio que te comportes de esa forma , como si fueras un simple escuincle – su mirada se torno amenazadora , nunca me gustaba verlo así , admitiéndolo , me daba temor.

-pe…perdona aniki – agache mi cabeza tratando de no ver esa mirada llena de ira .

-jajaja siempre caes en esa otouto

-a que rayos te refieres con eso – lo mire sorprendido , por que exactamente hoy se comportaba así , hoy que mi mente estaba algo revuelta , solo pensaba en el , solo en el , en mi querido aniki , ahg otra vez con eso.

Movía la cabeza de un lugar a otro , como si digiera "no" a una respuesta.

-humm que te sucede

-no nada – mire hacia el televisor para que no viera mi rareza de hoy.

-te ves tan mono así sasuke , como me encanta verte sonrojado .

-Que!!- No pude resistir voltearlo a ver , su sonrisa tierna , que filtraba en mi alma , me hacia sentir vivo ,como si lo único que necesitara de el , era solo verlo. – ya sabes que odio que me digas eso , me siento como si fuera un niñato.

-pues eso es lo que eres , un niñato , que solo me pertenece – se acerco a mi frente plantándole un calido beso.

Ahora si , sentía la cara arder , ese fuego que me hacia estremecer , y que gracias a mi aniki este nunca se apagaba.

-eres fácil de manipular sasuke , con un simple beso ya te paralizaste – tenia razón no podía moverme , pero solo el podía manipularme y hacerme sentir lo que nadie mas a logrado. – he no me digas que te vas a quedar así todo el tiempo. - sentí sus brazos entrelazarme llevándome hacia su pecho para recostarme , sus manos se introducían en mi oscuro cabello donde estas tocaban cada mechón , haciéndome sonrojar de la emoción.

Una hora paso , en ese tiempo solo le dedicamos en ver la tele , pero un error de mi aniki hizo que la pregunta menos adecuada surgiera.

El solo cambiaba los canales , sin interés alguno , hasta que llego a uno de ellos donde se presentaba una pareja recostada en una gran cama , teniendo relaciones

Itachi rápidamente reacciono y en un flash cambio de canal , pero eso había sido suficiente para que mi intrigacion saliera a la luz.

Aun me situaba en su pecho , totalmente acomodado , fije mis ojos hacia arriba , y observaba ese indiscutible color en sus mejillas

-humm aniki? - vi como me volteaba a ver con esa sonrisa y con sus mejillas aun rojas

-que sucede

No sabia si decirle o no , esto era algo embarazazo y que un niño de mi edad lo preguntara era algo inusual.

-etto…aniki , tu ya has…hem ya sabes , tu ya , te acostaste con alguien?

Vi a itachi sudar , ponerse mas rojo de lo habitual y temblar del nervio.

-por…por que me dices esas cosas otouto

-es que , yo quería saber que se siente cuando una persona te hace esas "cosas" como se vio en el televisor , y pues como tu ya eres mayor , pensé que tu ya lo habías hecho – al finalizar, cerré mis ojos para esperarme cualquier cosas de mi aniki, un regaño tal vez un golpe ,pero no , los volví a abrir , solo me miraba profundamente como si aquello que dije era lo que esperaba con ímpetu.

-pero otouto por que pensaste que yo ya había hecho tal cosa – tenia una mirada preocupada mas de lo normal , como si fuera una maldición decir esas cosas.

-es que como veo muchas niñas detrás de ti , se me dio la idea de pensar que ya lo habías hecho , perdona si te ofendí – me aferre a su playera , tratando de que no se enfadara , pero no ocurrió nada anormal , me toco la cabeza de una manera delicada , lo mire y el solo sonreía.

-pues te diré que …no…yo no me he acostado con alguien.

-enserio , no esperaba que me digieras eso?

-bueno , pero dime por que , deseas saber que se siente?

Ahora mas que nunca estaba en apuros , que le iba a decir , que solo por sentir que me deparaba o que ya quería hacerlo.

-no es que , namas solo quería saber – mi rostro se tiño nuevamente , que vergüenza sentía al haberle preguntado tal cosa.

-enserio deseas saber…sasuke.?

Me miro profundamente , se acerco lentamente hacia mi rostro , con sus ojos entrecerrar.

-etto…aniki yo… - no pude terminar la frase , uno de sus dedos me había interrumpido

-shhhhhh – sentía la yema de su dedo delinear mis labios , de ahí , paso a mi mentón , cuello , pecho , vientre.

Llego a mi entrepierna , se detuvo ahí ,su mano se extendió , acariciando esa zona , por encima del pantalón.

-a…aniki – ya no pude hablar mas , sus labios habían entrelazado con los míos , estaba emocionado al sentir ese elixir , nunca pensé que mi primer beso fuera con el.

Paso corto tiempo , aun seguíamos así , sus besos se volvieron mas apasionados , mientras que su mano aprisionaba mas en mi zona.

Se detuvo bruscamente , vi su rostro algo pálido , me abrazo y me coloco en el otro extremo del sillón.

-disculpa otouto , creo que esto nunca debió suceder – se paro , y lo vi subir las escaleras , con ese rostro perdido

Ya eran las 10:00pm , la lluvia se hacia mas fuerte, estaba solo , sentado aun en esa esquina del sillón , fijando la mirada hacia las escaleras , pero aunque lo deseara mi aniki ya no bajaría.

De repente el televisor se apago, y las luces comenzaron a parpadear , un relámpago se figuro por la ventana, di un pequeño grito .

Odiaba estos días , siempre me asustaba , y sin itachi , me daba mas miedo.

No tenia otra opción , tome uno de los cojines y me dirigí a las escaleras , subí de forma silenciosa hasta llegar a su habitación.

"Cerrada" , toque unas 3 veces . hasta que logre admirar a mi aniki .

-otouto! – lo vi un poco sorprendido , por lo que veía , aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había sucedido "y quien no"

-perdona pero es que….ahhh – un relámpago me interrumpió , caí arrodillado temblando de miedo junto con el cojín.

De pronto sentí algo calido que me cubría , era itachi que me abrazaba fuertemente.

-tranquilo, no estas solo.

Esas palabras me tranquilizaron, me aferre a el, con algunas lagrimas,"de felicidad".

-otouto por que lloras

-no es nada .

De pronto la luz se fue , ya no veía a mi aniki , pero aun sentía esa calidez, así sabia que el estaba conmigo

-sasuke me esperas , voy a prender la luz de emergencia.

-no!! – lo sujete , lo mas que pude no quería que me abandonara.

-no te preocupes ahora vuelvo – me sonrió he intento soltarme , pero no lo deje.

-no!!aniki no me dejes!!.

Con su mano ,levanto mi rostro delicadamente ,mirándome de manera obsesiva.

-esta bien , tu ganas – me cargo y me llevo a la cama.- quédate un momento aquí.

No pude ver a donde se dirigía , solo escuchaba ruidos , lo que me tranquilizaba era el pequeño cojín que aun traía abrazado con cierto aroma , su aroma.

Paso un tiempo y el cuarto se ilumino , varias velas ya hacían acomodadas en varios sitios.

Finalmente pude ver a mi aniki , la tenue luz que brindaban esas velas "aromáticas" lo hacían ver… ahhhh otra vez mi mente…

Se fue acercando lentamente y se sentó a una orilla de la cama.

-etto…aniki , me puedo dormir hoy contigo?

Volteo a verme con esa sonrisa calida , se acomodo mas en la cama hasta quedar frente a mi.

-claro otouto lo que tu quieras – empezó acariciándome la cabeza y nuevamente beso mi frente

Se acostó a lado mió , me acerco a el , tomándome fuertemente de la cintura. El sueño me estaba ganando ,pero no quería dormirme aun , deseaba estar siempre mirándolo ,como si ese momento nunca acabara. Así nos mantuvimos un tiempo .hasta que mi querido aniki trato de hacer platica.

-sasuke sabes algo?

-que sucede aniki – me miraba tan tiernamente que a veces me preguntaba si ese realmente era el.

-te diré un cosa – toco mis labios con las yemas de sus dedos – me quede con ansias de mas.

Dicho esto , se acerco , brindándome un beso apasionado.

---------------------------------------xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno aki les dejo , este fic también esta en la pagina de metroflog , por si kieren leerle tantito mas de lo k le escribi del capi ( es pokito )**

**Este fanfic ya lo tenia desde hace meses y como veran casi no he entrado a fanfiction -.- buaa …**

**Bueno . espero y les guste , y si tiene alguna duda o comentario no olviden dejar reviews…**

**Matta ne**


End file.
